In the development of a network device and the subsequent maintenance process of the network device, debugging is an indispensable step. With the rapid development of Internet technologies, the testability and maintainability technology becomes a new technology and remote debugging that functions as a key technical point in the testability and maintainability technology draws people's attention.
In the existing remote debugging technology, a terminal runs debugging software by sending, through an Ethernet port, a debugging instruction to a main control CPU of a board to be debugged; a soft probe (soft probe) embedded in the main control CPU parses the debugging instruction and an FPGA/CPLD (Field-programmable Gate Array/Complex Programmable Logic Device, field-programmable gate array/complex programmable logic device) in which a protocol converter is embedded sends the debugging instruction to an ASIC on a chip SOC (System on Chip, system on chip); the ASIC executes a debugging operation and sends a debugging result to the main control CPU through the FPGA/CPLD; the main control CPU packages the debugging result and returns it to the terminal through the Ethernet port; and the terminal performs fault locating according to the debugging result.
In the process of implementing the debugging, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems: some boards has no main control CPU and the existing debugging solution cannot be executed; and in addition, the protocol converter is embedded in the FPGA/CPLD, which increases the overall cost of a board.